


Toothbrush

by Magone



Series: G!P Trimberly [2]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Daddy Trini, F/F, G!P Trini, Princess Kim, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-06 15:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11603466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magone/pseuds/Magone
Summary: DNCE "Toothbrush" Trimberly style





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. I took a prompt I saw off of tumblr about there being Trimberly story based off of "Toothbrush" by DNCE. I did the best I could with it, hope you enjoy!

Sunlight beams through the bedroom windows, hitting upon the sleeping occupants. Kim groans, wincing at the sudden brightness,  while burying herself deeper into the soft comforter. She takes moment to slowly awaken, her eyes opening briefly to adjust the sudden light source. Her head peaks out from her little fort to take in her surroundings.

She knows that the room she’s in wasn’t her own, if the boxer briefs near the hamper and beanies hanging on the wall were anything to go by. A grin forms on her face as she feels a shift of movement from behind her and a tanned arm pulling her closer to a heated body.

She could get use such mornings like this, hell she has in a way. Feeling the latina’s secure grip around her, made her feel safe. Not to mention the bed was literally something Kim could never part with, no matter how many times she’s laid in it. She glances over her shoulder at the petite woman. Her mess of curls with hints of blonde, her round face calmed and undisturbed. Despite what others have said about the tiny woman, since the two of them coming together hasn't deferred Kim from being with her. No one knew about the latina, apart from her distant attitude (although she was more lively when Kim’s around). Kim was grateful that she got to see the many sides to the woman, that others will never be graced.

The feeling of something poking on her ass has Kim chuckle a little. That too...no one will ever get to know apart, considering it was no one's business anyways. 

Her gaze falls back to out the window of the room, watching the seagulls fly about. Trini had a nice view of the beach from her apartment, often having Kim beg for a beach day on mroe than one occasion.

Speaking of the woman in question, Kim nearly moans as her mind replays last night’s activities. She bits her lip, remembering how Trini took her in every way, giving so much into Kim's pleasure. Which left her more than just satisfied.

She honestly feels as though she hit the jackpot when she met Trini. Oddly enough, the two met at a fancy party event that was hosted by a family friend, or close relative of Trini's. The two girls found each other by the bar at the end of room. They stroke up a conversation talking about their lives and such. Talking turned to flirting and then flirting turned into...well...they made a proper acquaintance in one of the bathrooms. Kim had quite the limp afterwards, while Trini had a smug grin. Thinking that the two would never meet again, Kim was surprised to receive a text from the latina which further sealed their fate, starting one hell of a sexual relationship. 

The two never really talked of being anything more, not really feeling the need to. But if anyone were to ask Kim what she wanted...she would simply say Trini. Nothing more and nothing less. The latina was everything and more to Kim. Sometimes spoiling the girl rotten with cute outings and on those days when mother nature popped up to visit, she would do her best to make sure Kim was ok and comfortable. Cuddle sessions being a big thing to ensure Kim's comfort. God, Kim feels so thankful for this woman.

The growls from her stomach break her free from lala land. Knowing that it was time to get up anyways, she decides breakfast in bed sounds good. Slowly and carefully, she removes the arm from her stomach and slides out from the soft sheets, that make her second guess going to cook and instead climb back in. But she fights away that urge.

She turns to see the latina move slightly, snuggling further into her pillow and quickly falling back to sleep. Oh lord, did she love the sight before her. “So cute”, she thinks to herself.

She moves around the room, leaning down in her sleeping bag to grab a fresh pair of underwear. She snags Trini’s flannel shirt hanging from her desk chair that the girl happened to be wearing the night before. She takes one last look at Trini, slowly buttoning up the two middle buttons, leaving the top opened just enough. She steps out into the hallway of the studio apartment, walking into the kitchen. 

She once again smiles, thinking of how comfortable she is to just move about the apartment, like it was her own. She opens the fridge, peeking in for something to cook. Grabbing the carton of eggs and bacon from the freezer, Kim grabs a pan hanging from the wall and puts it on the stove.

_____________________

Trini groans in annoyance as the light seems to be brighter than before. She shifts  a little in the sheets and comforter, hand feeling around for the warm body she could’ve sworn was right next to her. Pouting as she's greeted an empty space instead.

She huffs moving to turn onto her back. She was hoping to wake up with her princesa before the day calls to them...or at least whatever other plans they have considering it being the weekend. She opens her eyes staring up at her ceiling in wonder, her mind thinking of Kim.

She liked, no loved having Kim around. Since the first time they met, there was something that called to Trini. The attraction and chemistry between the two of them was just indescribable. Everything about Kim just screamed wifey material. Her eyes widen at the thought, “Wifey?” She sits up further in bed, resting her head upon her hands. Her comforter slipping down, revealing more skin. “It’s way too soon to be thinking about that...right?”, she thinks to herself.

But...Kim might as well be wifey. The two of them have been seeing each other for a year and some months. They never talked about their relationship status, but they were their something. They can honestly skip the whole girlfriend bullshit and go straight into marriage. Kim was it for Trini, she didn't want no other woman. The half-indian, half-british woman was more than enough and just she alone...was all that Trini could handle.

The creaking of the bedroom door catches her attention as she looks over only to have her breath caught in her throat. Kim stood there in nothing but her pink lacy underwear, wearing Trini’s yellow flannel buttoned in the middle and hair disheveled all over the place. Hazel eyes looking the girl from her head to her feet. “Yea...she’s definitely wifey material”, she thinks as her friend downstairs stirs, waking up from its sleep. Kim smiles, walking further into the room carrying a little tray of eggs, bacon and slightly burnt toast.

“Hey”, she says softly placing the tray on the bed. Trini can only look at her with a soft smile, heart pumping fast, butterflies going crazy in her stomach. “Hey”, she whispers in return. She reaches forward and snags Kim’s hand pulling her into her lap. Kim blushes, not bothered by the sudden move while making herself comfortable. Trini brings the tray closer and grabs a piece of bacon. She turns to Kim and holds out the slice of meat before her. Never breaking eye contact, Kim leans forward and bites into the piece. Trini’s pupils dilate within seconds but she makes no move other than eating the leftover piece.

The two takes turns feeding one another breakfast, hearts pumping as the sexual tension grows thicker and thicker by the second. Once their plate is cleaned and the tray is moved from the bed, Trini pulls Kim closer. Kim bites her lip at the hardness beneath the sheets. Trini looks her over with hungry eyes, enjoying every bit of flesh shown before her, well...what isn't hidden at least.

“So…..you’re wearing my shirt”, she says her fingers brushing briefly on the thick fabric. Kim swallows wetting her now dried throat as brown eyes look deeply into hazel. “I am...is that a problem”, she asks seductively, her hand moving down to the covers. Trini grins, "Not at all, in fact", she pauses, "I love how it looks on you."

Kim chuckles, leaning down to brush their noses together. Her hand wraps around the hard flash, causing a gasp to come from the latina,“Is my little friend ready to play?” 

Trini groans leaning her head against Kim’s shoulder, letting out a breathy laugh, “She’s always ready to play whenever you’re around princesa.”

Kim groans once more at the confession before quickly clashing their lips together. Both fight for dominance, thrusting into the other. It's not long before Kim finds herself underneath the nude latina. Brown eyes taking in every bit of this sexy woman, no matter how many times she has seen her nude. Her pert breasts call for some more marks as the ones there are nearly faded, her stomach tensing showing off those sculpted muscles, from years of martial arts. And of course, her beautiful member. The one that has brought so much pleasure throughout their sexcapades, and damn did Trini know how to find the right spot whenever she thrusted within her.

Trini’s husky chuckles breaks Kim from her hungry gaze. “See something you like princesa?” Kim bites her lip with a heavy moan, arching her body up begging to be touched. “Hmm...I’m always loving what I’m see...Daddy.” Trini’s smile slips from her face and hazel eyes turn to near black. Since their first time together, Kim has given Trini that nickname, simply because she was "Daddy".

Looking to her smugly, Kim gasps as Trini rips the flannel open, popping off the two buttons in the process. Dilated take in every bit of the soft tan skin, pink nipples begging to be tasted and bitten. Flat tummy needing fresh marks and, she growls. Her favorite spot is covered by the offending piece of lingerie. She leans down, dusting kisses on Kim's stomach, smirking at the girls heavy breathing. Her nose grazes the top of her pelvis, itching from the roughness of the underwear.

She looks up to Kim, smirk never leaving her face. “These", she says tugging at the lacy piece, "need to go princess.” Before Kim could say anything, Trini rips the underwear from her hips, tossing the tattered cloths behind her.  

Kim isn't even spared a moment as Trini latches onto her swollen clit. "Oh Fuck", she shouts, burying her fingers deep within soft curls, pushing Trini closer. Trini moans at her taste, loving every bit of it. The mornings they are able to do this, she loves to take her time and map out every inch of Kim's body.

This time was no different as she goes from sucking to thrusting her tongue deep into Kim's we cavern. Kim shouts once more, making the latina harder in the process. She licks and moans tasting more of those walls. She pauses for a moment, listening to the brunette start cursing in Gujarati. 

Any moment when Kim gets to speak or moan in her native tongue is such a treat. She reaches down to relieve herself as her little friend becomes too much to bare. "Ba-babe", Kim stutters as Trini goes back to sucking her clit. Trini hums, as if responding back.

"More. I-I, fuck...I need...moRE", she squeals. Trini groans at a hard tug to her hair, pausing to join two fingers with her feast. Kim arches against her with high scream, walls clenching against Trini's fingers. Each squeeze making the latina's cock grow harder.  

“Trini! Righ..huh... FUCK...THERE!!”, she screams cumming hard. Trini laps up every bit of her juice, moaning at the sweet taste of her princess...no…not princess... her queen. She leans up to get a better look, loving that she can worship this woman. She'll continue to worship Kim for as long as she has her.

Kim is slumped against the sheets, short locks spread out and stuck upon her forehead. Trini moans at the sight, leaning down to lay more kisses upon her stomach, nibbling here and there, leaving more marks in her wake. Kim hums as Trini's lips trail up her neck and to the edge of her jaw. Hazel eyes look once more to soft brown.

“Kiss me”, Kim whispers, her fingers brushing once more between her soft curls. Trini can't help but comply as she connects their lips together. The passion is still there but both enjoy the softness between them for a little while longer. It's not long before Trini grunts, breaking their kiss as a hand wraps around her pulsating member. 

“I seem to remember about someone wanting to play with me…”, Kim whispers against the latina’s lips. Trini groans as Kim’s grip gets firmer and starts stroking up and down. She barely is able to catch her wits before Kim flips them so that she’s on top now. Trini can't help but watch with glazed eyes as Kim shimmies down her body leaving kisses here and there. Scratch that, more like bites. She gives a sharp bite at Trini’s abdomen, licking around the edges of the latina's abs, causing a brief thrust from the latina.

Kim smirks before coming face-to-face with her favorite part. She bites her lip as her eyes peak at the pre-cum leaking out. Looking up to the panting girl, Kim leans forward and licks the tip. Trini’s hips jolt at the touch, the tip of her cock nearly brushing against Kim’s lips. “Kim-babe...I need more”, Trini groans out hands now gripping tightly on her bed sheets. Kim grins seductively, kissing the tip once more. She licks up and down the smooth, hard flesh, her pussy wet once more. She presses her legs together to receive small bits of relief but groans knowing she too, needed more.

Any other time, she would've taken her time tasting Trini, but the need for the latina was too much. She quickly sits up, straddling the latina’s waist. She takes a moment to align her pussy towards the standing cock, gazing down to the panting woman beneath her. Leaning down, she kisses those soft lips. Both moan as Trini slides her hands up Kim's sides. In that second, Kim slides down, connecting pelvis to pelvis. Kim moans leaning their foreheads together. The feeling of instant relief, satisfying for that brief second.

Trini’s hands then immediately latch onto Kim’s hips, raising her up then sliding her quickly back down. "Oh fuck", Kim moans leaning back on Trini’s legs, moving her hips up and down as fast and as hard as she can. Trini groans, watching the half-indians breast bounce. She pauses Kim, to start thrusting up. The piercing of nails on her thigh has her hit a particular spot as Kim shouts.

Kim needing their closeness once more, leans forward arms on either side of Trini's head. Continuing to ride her girl like her life depended on it. Trini leans her head up for another soft kiss, loving how her girl was feeling. Kim needing closeness leans forward, arms on either side of Trini’s head as she continues riding the latina. Foreheads connected together, breasts brushing upon the other, they were in pure bliss. Kim eyes close at another thrust in just the right spot. 

"Daddy", she moans. Trini growls, moving herself to sit up with Kim sitting directly on her lap. Her gaze once more looking to her bouncing breasts. She latches onto one of those pink nipples. her eyes as Trini hits at one of her pleasure spots. Trini looks down to the perky breasts bouncing before her. She adjusts herself, before catching a nipple with her mouth.

“Uh- Baby! BABE-” Kim shouts, slamming her hips harder upon Trini’s cock. Trini growls biting upon the sensitive flesh. Kim throws her head back crying out, letting the world know who was giving her pleasure. Trini breaks away from her breast to watching her girl. She can feel how close Kim was, she reaches on hand down to play with her clit. Kim grips onto harder, breath hitting the edges of her ear. 

She wants to say something, anything but the pleasure is too much. Trini turns her head, so the foreheads are connected. Looking deep into dilated brown, she whispers, “Cum for you me my Queen.” Kim’s walls clenched tightly as body arches one last time. "Ooooh Fuck. TRINI", she screams as her high comes. Trini follows with her own howl as she releases inside Kim's pussy.

Both hold the other close, needing that skin-to-skin contact. Trini looks once more to Kim, trying her hardest to catch her breath. Kim leans forward to kiss her, humming in contentment.

She brings the two of them to lay back down. Breaking their kiss here and there to catch their breath. Kim looks away shyly, burying herself in Trini's shoulder. “I don’t want to move right now”, Trini whispers looking lovingly at her.Kim looks up to her, face in a mix of surprise and happiness. She leans on her elbow, looking down at the small woman.

“I don’t want to move either”, she back. Trini smiles leaning up for another kiss. It's not long before Trini grows hard against her leg, bringing a smirk on Kim's lips. Both part for a sec, looking to one another hungrily. Before Kim could do anything, Trini flips them so she’s on top and pins Kim’s hands to the bed. “I'm still ready to play my queen”, is the last thing said before she thrusts once more into her starting off round 2.

_____________

After two more rounds, they finally call it quits. Both satisfied for the time being. Kim grows uncomfortable as she feels bits of their cum slip from her pussy. Trini takes notice and immediately picks her up, carrying her to the bathroom where both share a shower.

They end up going for another round in the shower after Trini gets carried away washing Kim's body. After that, both decide to wash themselves separately. Kim exits first grabbing a towel off to the side, drying both her body and hair. 

Her gaze falls on the sink as she notices a few extra things that weren't there any other time she's stayed over. For one, Trini's usual yellow toothbrush wasn't alone in the little mug set to the side. There happened to be a pink one next to it, which catches her off guard. She also notices the usual face washes she uses are there as well, almost as if she moved her stuff there unintentionally.

The shower shuts off, as Trini steps out from the stall. She wraps her arms around Kim's waist, chin laying comfortably on her shoulder.

Her and Kim looked to the other from the mirror.“I figured you deserved your own toothbrush, considering I do enjoy having you over”, Trini says simply. Kim grins, eyes tearing slightly. “Not only that but...uh", she looks away nervously, "I have a couple drawers that can fit extra clothes and um…my closet has extra room”, Trini trails off.

Kim chuckles softly. “I’m here for the long run, huh?”, she questions turning to face Trini. Trini smiles at shyly, “I'm not looking to have you leave anytime soon…”

Kim laughs wrapping her arms around the latina's neck. She leans down so the foreheads connect, smiles now getting softer and hearts in sync with the other. “I’d like to stick around babe”, Kim whispers against Trini’s lips. Trini smiles pulls her into a soft kiss.

 

FIN

  



	2. Unravel Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How everything began ;)

The taste of the sweet bubbly flavor of champagne is all that she cares about as she looks at all the well dressed, snobby and ignorant folks of the elite. She merely rolls her eyes at the obnoxious laughter coming from a few people pretending to care about the topic at hand. She sits there comfortably at the bar wondering… why her parents even bothered asking her to come to the holiday party in the first place. But then again, her “aunt” Camila wanted to see her...so she couldn’t bring herself to say no to the woman. 

You see...the Hart family is well known amongst the town of Angel Grove and of course in fewer areas of California. The two lawyers were sought out often to represent the most powerful and even the poorest of poor. Often winning their cases, it’s no wonder as to why they were the best. 

Being the only child, Kimberly Hart was expected to be just as perfect as her parents. But once high school came along, the mask that she held onto dearly, cracked. Such perfection never existed for her. She hated being the center of attention, especially being appointed as head cheerleader and queen bee of Angel Grove High. She hated the personification of ignorance and coldness that her peers associate to her the second she walked into the hallways with her “crew”.

Of course being the most popular meant that you had to date the “hottest” boy in school. Tyler Flemming wasn’t just the most popular boy in school, but he happened to be the son of her parents closest friends. Giving such a fake smile, Kim accepted being his girlfriend within a heartbeat. Of course the two became intimate not too long into their relationship, which if Kim was going to be honest...she faked a lot of her orgasms. Tyler was reputable as being a beast in bed, but oh boy was that a bullshit statement. 

Then of course as the two of them nearly hit the one year mark of their relationship, Kim finds out that Tyler was... well acquainted with her whole cheer squad and her ex best friends. Finding out about such news broke the image of her perfection in just seconds. How did she handle the situation? Hmm...first she texted a nude photo of her best friend Amanda to him, which his sleazy ass sent out to the rest of the school. And then to try and make himself out to be the good guy, he called her out on “her” shit. To which, Kim punched him hard in the face, knocking his tooth out in the process. Then afterwards proceeded to kick him twice in the balls.

She ended up having detention til her senior year, where she met her best friend and fellow fallen patron Jason Scott. After everything, her parents were absolutely furious. As her rebellious side came to light, they were even more disappointed the second she cut off her long gorgeous hair. Her newest title now was the dishonored and problematic child of Peter and Myra Hart.

_____________

Anyways after everything and a wonderful college experience, Kim finds herself as the successful CEO of Hart’s Desires, her own fashion company. Her tastes in fashion being for women and young ladies who want something simple but brings a spicy flare for whenever they go out. All-and-all, giving ladies that extra boost of confidence to be a badass.

But if she were honest though, Kim would much rather have a movie night with Jason and his boyfriend Billy (whom she also went to school and shared detention with). Although, Kim wasn’t really comfortable being around the adorable couple for too long. Not because they were gay, that would just make her a hypocrite considering her being Bi, but she felt envy at the two of them connecting on a level that she has yet to ever experience. 

So once again, here she sits at the bar, sipping away at champagne trying her damnedest to avoid speaking with the judgemental folk that is her parents colleagues and her aunt’s “friends”. She turns to the bartender ready to order a vodka and cranberry, when her body and mind freeze.

Standing at the other side of the bar was the most sexiest and damn well, calling vixen of woman she’s ever seen. Dressed in a pressed black tuxedo and midnight blue dress shirt peeking from the top was one hell of a woman. Kim’s eyes take in the light brown hair with blonde hues at the bottom put up in a well manner messy bun, and Kim wasn’t able to make out much of her face but it looked as though this woman went for a natural look. 

Now Kim has had her fair share in women, however none had called to her so strongly as this one did. There was something about her that screamed rebellion, temptation and if she were honest with herself... even “daddy”. 

As if sensing the attention, the mysteries vixen turned and locks eyes with Kim. The water in Kim’s mouth dried instantly. Those swirling hazels irises seemed to shine more, despite the low light within the bar. But she was correct about her original thoughts when it came to the mysteries woman. She definitely was “daddy” material.

“Oh god. Pull yourself together woman”, her reasonable side shouts. She breaks her gaze with the sexy vixen and stares to her now empty glass. She sighs, smacking herself mentally for being awkward. She looks back up to find the vixen nowhere in sight. Heart sank in disappointment, she turns to call the bartender's attention. 

“Hey. I’ll have a whiskey on the rocks and for the lady….”, she hears a voice say beside her. She quickly turns and looks once more into the enchanting hazel eyes. “A Daiquiri”, Kim says never breaking eye contact. The woman smirks and looks to the bartender, giving him a nod. 

The woman turns back to Kim, giving her a brief once over. Goosebumps run along Kim’s skin as the woman looks back to her, eyes slightly dilated. “Do I have the infamous Kimberly Hart speechless?”, the woman asks amused. Kim’s heart races at the way her name rolls from the woman’s tongue.

“It’s Kim actually”, she says correcting her. “My apologizes”, the woman says with a grin. “Good god, she’s definitely daddy”, Kim’s inner thoughts groan. She gives a slight chuckle before the bartender comes back with their drinks. The woman turns and hands him a couple of twenty’s. “Keep the change”, she tells him.

“You know”, Kim begins, “It’s a pity that you know my name and yet...I don’t have yours.” Not looking away, she takes a sip of her Daiquiri moaning a little at the fresh taste. She watches with a smirk as the woman looks to her lips, eyes dilating even further. 

Clearing her throat, the woman turns and takes a gulp of her drink. Kim’s eyebrow raises in surprise as she looks to Kim without wincing once at the strong taste. As if reading her mind, the woman smirks. “Hmm…I haven’t have I?”, the woman turns and signals the bartender for another whiskey on the rocks. 

She turns back to Kim, “The thing is...if I give you my name...how long do I have you for the night beautiful?” Kim’s breath catches in her throat as the woman brushes her finger against her hand. She has to put her glass down so she doesn’t drop it. “That depends on how long you can hold my attention”, Kim tosses back.

The woman laughs, a shiver spreading throughout Kim’s body as she listens carefully to husky tone. “You’re something else love”, the woman says sipping at her drink. There’s a brief pause. “Trini”, is what the woman says. Kim grins, “Trini?” 

Trini smirks. “Yes. The name is Trini”, she tells Kim holding out her hand for a shake. Kim brushes her hand over Trini’s, inwardly gasping at the softness of it. If this part of her body was soft, she’s willing to bet other parts might be too. “Control your thirst Hart”, her inner self warns in annoyance. 

“So Kim. What brings you here this evening?”, Trini asks looking directly to the half-indians lips then back to her eyes. Kim manages to hold back a moan by biting her lip. Which instantly catches Trini’s attention once more, if the slight twitch of her hand was anything to go by and perhaps a subtle twitch somewhere else.

Kim gives a husky chuckle, “Well...my parents wanted to show off for the evening”, she says taking another sip of her Daiquiri. “And of course my aunt Camila wanted to chat with her favorite niece per usual”, she tells the latina jokingly. 

“Oh... you know Tia Camila too?”, Trini questions with a smirk, but Kim manages to catch a sparkle in her eyes. “Hmm...Interesting”, she thinks to herself. 

“Yea...she’s my mom’s best friend. I take it, you are another favorite niece?” Trini looks to her with a smug smirk, looking away to get rid of a pretend speck of dust on her suit jacket. “I mean, considering I am of blood descent...then yes. I am her favorite and only niece”, the latina fires back in playful possession, drinking the remaining bits of her whiskey.

Kim narrows her eyes playfully, turning away giving a fake “hmph”. Trini merely chuckles at her antics, ordering a bottle of water instead. “Two drinks is enough for you?”, Kim asks in piqued curiosity.

Trini hums at that, turning to direct her gaze to the half-Indian. “Well, I prefer to keep my mind cleared a little longer while spending the rest of my night with you...if that’s alright with you princess”, she tosses. Kim’s panties are completely saturated at this point. God, did Trini have such a way with words. 

“That’s perfectly fine with me”, Kim tells her with a seductive grin. Trini goes to say something before a small squeal catches both their attentions. “Trini, my love”, a soft high pitch voice says. Trini and Kim look with matching grins as their “aunt” Camila pulls rushes over to the both of them, pulling Trini into a tight hug. Trini laughs softly giving a quick kiss to her tia’s cheek. Kim’s insides tingle as she ”awes” inwardly at the sight.

“Hola Tia. Como esta? Esta todo bien?”, Trini asks her in fluent spanish as the two of them break apart. If Kim thought she couldn’t get turned on any further, she was dead wrong. “Ah mi amor. Soy buena, muy buena. Y tu? Te está quedando fuera de problemas, verdad?”, Camila asks arm cocked to one side. 

Kim is close to melting into a puddle as the smirk etches onto Trini’s face, those hazel eyes looking directly to her. “Soy un ángel tia. Cuando he casuado problemas?”, she says with the familiar husk back in her voice. “Uh huh, nice try sweetheart”, Camila tells her giving a soft pat on her cheek before turning her attention to the half-indian.

“Kimmy, my darling. How are you?”, she asks pulling Kim into a massive hug. Kim hums at the feeling, hugging her back just as tightly. “I’m good Cami. Enjoying things as they come, trying my best to stay out of trouble”, she tells her as they pull back from one another.

“Oh I know. You’re mother hasn’t shut up since you guys got here. Lord that woman loves to complain”, Camila says rolling her eyes. Kim merely giggles. “No matter. I’m glad the two of you could join me tonight, considering I hardly see you both”, she playfully sculls. “Lo siento Tia. I’ll try to be in contact with you more often”, Trini promises with another hug and a small kiss on the cheek.

“You better miss trouble”, she tells Trini with a raised eyebrow. All three chuckle, as Camila goes to speak once more before pausing as they all hear someone calling for her attention. “Well it seems I’m needed. Kimmy, my dear we do have to catch up. Enjoy your night in case I don’t see you and do try to stay clear of troublemakers…”, she pauses, “Especially with this one”, she nods to Trini. With a final kiss to their cheeks, both girls say their goodbyes as they watch the older woman disappear within the crowd. 

Kim hums, her eyes still focused on the older latina. “So you’re a troublemaker huh?” Trini gives another husky chuckle, once again drawing pleasant goosebumps. “I wouldn’t exactly say that”, the young latina says taking a sip of her water, “I’m just someone who more often than not finds herself mixed in with trouble on occasions.”

Kim’s eyes locked onto those soft lips as they pull in one hell of a seductive grin. Her body tingles as she feels that instant pull, her hands aching to brush into what she knows are soft...gorgeous curls. But she has to keep calm, despite not giving an absolute shit of the people surrounding the two of them, she owes enough respect to Camila and begrudgingly...her parents too. 

Trini finds herself within the same boat, feeling a familiar tightening down below as she watches Kim bite down on her lip. She wanted to be the one to bite down, hell she wanted so many things to happen between the two of them at that moment, but she must wait. After all, patience is key, right? 

Kim takes a rather large sip of her Daiquiri before officially placing the half full glass down. “You know what I find funny?”, she begins, once again catching Trini’s attention. “What?”, the latina asks back. “You knew exactly who I was the second you saw me, which I’m trying to figure out how, considering...”, she leans forward pulling at the latina’s suit jacket, “I’ve never seen a sexy being such as yourself at any of these parties.”

Trini’s eyes are nearly black by this point, her stomach practically pressed against Kim’s bare legs, now slowly spreading to allow her to come closer. Both become lost in the other before a loud tap can be heard, echoing around the room. 

The two as well as the rest of the crowd look over to the mini stage at the center. Camila looks to them all with that charming smile of hers, and eyes twinkling of mischief and joy.

“Hello everybody. Thank you all so much for making it to my little party. Yea, yea, I know it isn’t that little but you know what I mean”, she says drawing laughs from the crowd. “Of course, we know this party is not only meant to celebrate the wonderful holidays ahead but we also donate every year to Cancer Research facilities around the country as well as to facilities helping those who are homeless.

The room stays quiet, completely focused on the woman. “I’ve always encouraged everyone...every year...to at least make reasonable donations to such causes. I have to say I am highly...highly thrilled and astonished at how much we donated this year. Which happens to be about 1.4 billion dollars”, she says clapping her hands in joy. The crowd follows along, whistling and cheering. “So to my main donors, thank you so much for your contribution. And of course, thank you to those who were able to make a donation this year as well, your help is greatly appreciated. But mostly thank you to my lovely niece Trini for such a huge donation as well as my darling Kimmy. You ladies are helping the world get better”, she says looking directly to the two with a proud smile.

Kim smiles back, quickly wiping away the little tears welling up in her eyes. She side glances to the petite latina beside her, watching as the girl clears her throat and quickly wipes at her eyes. “Hmm, a softy too huh”, she thinks to herself. She turns her attention back to Camila as the older latina goes to wrap up her speech. 

“Of course this night has so far been amazing and it is always wonderful to speak and catch up with you all. But now, it is time to unwind and have a blast, don’t you think?”, she states with a perky smile. The crowd cheers in agreement, making her laugh. “Alright! Let’s get this party started”, Camila shouts nodding to the DJ.

Music starts playing and the crowd separates, some staying to dance and others moving off to the side to talk some more. Kim and Trini never move from their spots at the bar, watching everyone make fools of themselves instead. “So, Trini…what is it that you do?”, Kim asks at random.

She glances to see the familiar smirk grace the latina’s face once more. “I guess you can say, I make a lot of people happy”, Trini says. Kim snorts, “You sound like a porn star.” Trini busts out laughing, drawing some attention to the two from their the fellow bar patrons. Kim merely smiles enjoying the beautiful sound, completely ignoring their questionable gazes.

“Oh god”, Trini chuckles trying to catch her breath, while wiping the tears from her eyes. “As tempting as that would be, no I’m not a pornstar. I’m a video game designer and occasional Youtuber”, Trini says taking a deep breath.

“Oh. Now that you mentioned that, you do seem like the type to bring an audience wherever you go”, Kim flirts. Trini turns to face the brunette fully. Her eyes taking in more features of the gorgeous woman sitting comfortably in her sinful dark red dress. “Maybe, but something tells me that you do to”, she fires back.

Kim’s mouth drops open, completely enthralled at the woman before her. Thinking back a little, she realizes, “You never answered my question.” Trini looks to her, eyebrows raised in confusion. “How do you know about me?”, Kim breaths, her fingers playing with a lone lock of hair.

“Apart from you being a well-known fashion designer and a somewhat popular celebrity...you and I went to school together”, Trini tells her with a grin. Kim’s eyes widen in surprise, mind instantly thinking back to high school, trying it’s best to bring up a picture of this sexy woman.

“You-but..- I don’t remember-”

“I made sure to stay hidden with the crowd princesa”, Trini whispers, getting closer within her space. “I was someone that preferred to be a scrappy little nobody...and still likes to keep it that way, well...except for right now.” Kim’s breathing picks up some, as her body feels hotter than before. Wanting, no needing an instant cure.

Trini picks up on the change in the music as a slow, enchanting sound begins to come through the speakers. The beginnings of “What Are You Doing New Year’s Eve”, echos in the room. Trini lends out her hand, “Care for a dance?”, she asks. Kim slides her hand with the latina’s, breathing out “Yes”. 

Trini then leads them onto the dance floor, ignoring the not so subtle stares as Kim moves in front of her. Wrapping an arm around the brunettes waist, her hand keeping a hold on Kim’s right one as they slowly sway to the soft tunes. Kim’s fingers play with small curls sticking out from the Trini’s bun. 

She feels her breath catch in her throat as Trini twirls them around, occasionally twirling Kim out as well before bringing her back into her embrace. She’s completely enraptured with the woman before her, her lust only intensifying the more she loses herself within those hazel irises.

Trini leans in closer to her ear, her breath tickling the side. She moves herself closer, well as close as she appropriately could. She gasps at the feeling of something solid coming from the Trini’s nether regions, biting her lip as Trini quietly groans as she arches further into her. 

“Princess”, she breaths in Kim’s ear, “I wouldn’t do that if I were you…” Kim’s eyes shut as a moan comes out. She shivers further as Trini’s grip around her waist tightens a bit. “What if...I want to see what happens…”, Kim quietly moans into her ear. Trini pulls back a bit, looking directly to dilated brown. The song slowly coming to an end as another R n’B song plays.

“Then I suggest we take this somewhere more private”, Trini growls lowly. The hitch in Kim’s breath is all she needs, before she pulls the two of them through the crowd. She looks around frantically for a quiet place, trying to appear calm to anyone who happens to catch sight of the two of them. 

She manages to catch sight of a woman’s bathroom, hidden discreetly within a slightly darker corner of the open room. Taking one last look to make sure they weren’t spotted, Trini pulls Kim inside and quickly locks the door. Kim barely has a moment to take in her surroundings before soft lips crush against hers in a rough kiss. A heavy gasp and squeal braking the kiss slightly as her pulsing hot skin touches the cold smooth surface of the wall. A moan resonates from within her, spurring Trini’s impatient hands to touch and grab at her body. Her own hands dig further within the soft curls, managing to damage the neat bun as Trini’s locks fall to her shoulders. 

Kim breaks the kiss to get a better look at Trini, moaning as the sight of the latina with messy hair makes her even wetter. She knows that her underwear is definitely ruined at this point and frankly she doesn’t give a shit. Trini smirks, shaking her hair out some as another moan comes from Kim. Damn, this woman was something else. 

“There is a god”, her mind moans as she pulls the latina back to her, tasting those soft lips once more. Her hands now pushing, no shoving at the top corners of the suit jacket, signaling one thing…“take it the fuck off”. Trini catches the hint and the jacket slides from her arms and onto the clean floor. Her hands going back to explore Kim’s body, moving from one spot to another, trying to decide where to explore first. 

She breaks their kiss, only to attack at the brunettes neck, licking and layering it with kisses. Her nose catching hits of the brunettes perfume, soft yet somehow strong and calling. She moans at a swift pull Kim gives to her hair, while pushing her down towards her chest where she wanted her most. 

Annoyed at the dress top, Trini pulls down the left strap to get better coverage of the half-indians chest. Her eyes darken as she finds out, Kim decided to forgo wearing a bra. The latina nearly whimpers, but holds back at the small smirk on Kim’s face. “No that won’t do”, she thinks to herself. 

Meanwhile, Kim’s grabbing at any part of Trini’s body, from her curls to the soft skin of her neck, down to the toned muscles of her back that were unfortunately covered. With each hard grab and small scraps through the fabric of the dress shirt, Trini moans sucking Kim’s nipple into her mouth. “Fuck”, Kim shouts at the feeling, grinding harder to Trini’s front. 

Trini smiles, continuing to suck and tug at Kim’s nipple with her teeth. She growls as Kim thrusts her body further into her own. Remembering her “little” problem downstairs. As much as she was enjoying this, she needed more. She needed to pleasure, please, sedate this goddess of a woman before her. 

“Kim”, Trini calls breathlessly breaking away from the puckered skin. Kim eyes open slowly, looking back to her. “Is this ok? Can I ..I..need...mo-more”, she stumbles. Kim smiles softly, leaning her forehead against the latina’s. Trini’s gaze once again focuses on those tantalizing lips. Kim uses this to her advantage, leaning down to whisper in the latina’s ear. 

“It’s ok. I want you to take me as hard and fast…”, she practically hisses, grinning even further as she feels Trini shiver, “Daddy.” Trini’s body instantly freezes, eyes trailing from the brunettes lips to her eyes. Those browns eyes practically black by this point, not once backing down from the new title. Trini comes to back to reality as the new nickname sets into her head, a growl emitting from deep within. 

She crushes their lips together once more, hands moving further up Kim’s thighs, grazing the lacy surface of her underwear. She groans pulling at the top, sliding them down. She tries to pulling them further down with one hand and unbuckle her pants with the other. She huffs as her hand struggles to loosen her belt. Kim notices this, slapping her hand away, unbuckling the pants herself. Trini feels instant relief until a tight grip latches onto her cock. She thrusts against the surprised touch, looking up to a smirking Kim.

“Is someone ready for me Daddy?”, Kim husks, biting her lip for an after effect. Trini growls, removing Kim’s hand, slamming it above her head. “You’re about to find out princess”, Trini husks biting on Kim’s bottom lip. Kim groans, arching into her body, her clit pulsing as she feels Trini’s cock brush against her. “Please daddy”, Kim groans. 

Trini snaps, removing her hold on Kim’s arms, picking her up. Kim barely has a moment to wrap her legs around the latinas waist before Trini thrusts in her. “OH FUCK”, she shouts, her nails digging into Trini’s shoulders. “Fuck”, the latina whispers to herself as she adjusts to the wet new feeling.

Kim huffs for air, pulling at Trini’s shirt, waiting...wanting for Trini to move. Trini takes a couple breaths, her nose brushing softly on Kim’s chin. Kim’s right hand moves a mess of Trini’s hair to the side, leaning down once more. “I thought I was about to see that you were ready for me”, she whispers with a pause, “.....Daddy.” Trini pulls back and thrusts once more into her, this time harder. Kim gives a choked moan as the latina finally unleashes the hungry beast within her.

Kim eyes closed in pure bliss as she feels Trini’s cock hit in all the right places. And she means….ALL….THE...RIGHT PLACES. She wants to laugh as she thinks of the shame that her previous lovers would feel at knowing that they were never able to satisfy her needs as Trini did right at this moment.

Trini grunts, pushing her stamina more, needing to please her goddess. Her one hand near Kim’s head and the other, holding on tightly to the brunettes waist. She looks down in pure lust, watching herself go in and out. The echoing sound of slapping skin and Kim’s constant moans driving her to pure insanity. The latina’s gaze drifts up to Kim’s flustered face, moaning at the look of pure ecstasy. 

She moves forward, layering Kim’s neck with more kisses and bites, trying her best not to leave a mark (no matter how much she fucking wants to leave one). Kim could barely think at the moment, apart from one thing, “more”. She opens her eyes to gaze down to Trini, whose gaze never faltered from where she was at the brunettes neck. She leans down to kiss and nibble at those soft lips, smiling at Trini’s moan. 

“More...I need more...Daddy”, Kim squeals at a particular hard thrust. Trini’s face shifts as another growl comes out, but she understands. She stops, smirking slightly at the whimpers coming from the hungry brunette. She hushes her as she pulls out, then quickly turns Kim to face the mirror.

“Oh shit”, Kim gasps as Trini thrusts into her once more. She falls to her elbows, eyes half-closed, watching the two of them go at it from the glass. She bites her lip at how focused Trini looked from behind her. Loving how the latina focused intensely on pleasuring her.

Trini looked back to her, moaning as she feels her impending climax about to reach. She nearly jumps at the sudden tightness of Kim’s pussy as the half-indian approaches her climax as well. Knowing that she wouldn’t be thrilled if she came before Kim, she reaches down to Kim’s front, her fingers brushing at her enlarged clit. “OOohh”, Kim squeaks leaning back into her, one arm wrapped around her neck. 

Trini turns into her hair, her nose ticklish from the softness, catching a whiff of the jasmine shampoo. “I want you...to cum for me princesa”, she whispers in her ear. Kim’s eyes closed as that’s all Trini needed to say. Her cock pulsing as Kim’s wet walls clench tightly around her. She turns Kim’s head into a kiss to silence the brunettes screams as she came in her arms. Trini follows her not long after with one last hard thrust. 

Both freeze, doing their best to catch as much air as possible into their lungs. Never once breaking apart from their embrace. Kim brushes their nose together in a brief eskimo kiss, smiling at how fast the latina nudges into her.

She feels Trini pull her closer, leaving little kisses on her shoulder. She loved the little cuddle they shared, thinking...she most definitely could get use to this.

…….

Making sure they were presentable, Kim leans down some to drop one more kiss on those sinful lips, her forehead leaning against the woman’s before her. She takes a moment to enjoy this...this simple moment of passion and lustful goodness, knowing sadly that it’ll likely never happen again. 

Trini reaches one arm around her waist and the other in her short hair. “I guess our time is up princesa”, she whispers against her lips. Kim gives a sad smile and nods. They break away from one another, Kim smoothing out the edges of Trini’s dress shirt. 

Trini gives her one more kiss, before stepping back. She watches as Kim takes one more glance at herself in the mirror, adjusting her dress straps making sure that her breasts were no longer on display before opening the door. She takes a peek, making sure they didn’t attract any unwanted attention. It would appear that luck had been on their side, since nobody didn’t pay them any sort of mind. Trini holds the door open, being the ever gentlewoman. Kim smiles at her, stepping out of the bathroom with Trini in tow.

The party had still be set in motion, but from what Kim could tell, it would seem as though some people had called it a night. She takes a look at Trini, whom looks back to her. The both of them walk back to mingle a bit, nearly jumping at someone clearing their throat. They quickly turn, only to further blush as they come face-to-face with Camila.

The older latina looks to the two of them with a mischievous grin, arms crossed over her chest. “You’re having a good time girls?” Both look to one another once more. “Yea”, “Yes”, choked out from panicked mouths. Camila’s grin widens further, “I had hoped so. I mean, I didn’t invite the two of here for nothing”, she states quickly making her exit. 

Both girls were floored by the comment, looking from the sneaky woman to each other. “Kim”, another voice calls, breaking the two’s attention. The half-indian looks around to find the older spitting image of herself make their way over to her. “We’re about ready to call it a night love, are you ready to go?”, her mother asks. Kim feels herself grow sad at the impending goodbye, not wanting to leave the latina beside her. “Um...do we really have to go? I mean, I want to stay a little longer truthfully”, she tells the older woman.

Her mother stares at her patiently before getting to respond, but the clearing of a certain someone’s throat catches her attention. She turns back to Trini, whom looks back to her sheepishly. “I’m actually going to head out myself. I only came for a couple drinks to be honest, but I just want to say that it was lovely meeting you”, she tells her with a charming smile, gently grabbing Kim’s hand to bestow a kiss upon it.

Kim looks to her confused and sadden, her heart begging for the latina to stay. “Good night princesa”, Trini whispers so only they can hear. Kim watches her disappear within the crowd, looking down sadly before looking back to her mother. “I’ll find a ride, considering I’m staying elsewhere. You and Dad can head out and I’ll see you guys before I head back to L.A., okay”, she tells the woman with a small smile.

Myra stares at her with a soft knowing look. She wasn’t blind, she had watched the two girls interact the whole night and not once...has she ever seen her daughter so happy and carefree. Hell, she wasn’t blind to the two of the sneaking off to the women's restroom. She gives her daughter a small smile of her own, and pulls her into a hug. “Call me when you get back safe”, she tells her tenderly. “You bet”, Kim tells her breaking the hug.

Myra gives a small kiss on the cheek before turning back to find her husband. Kim sighs heading back to the bar for one last drink. She once again takes a seat on her original stool and looks to the bartender, whom hands her a vodka and cranberry as well as her clutch purse she left on the marble top while dancing with Trini. 

She nods a thanks, taking a large sip of her drink. A sudden vibration coming from her purse catches her attention. She opens it, grabbing her cell from inside, seeing a text from an unknown number. Her face shifts from confusion to one of pure joy.

**UNKNOWN**

_ I don’t know about you, but I’m not ready for  _

_ This night to end princesa _

She feels her heart race as she looks around frantically for the latina. She feels her phone vibrate once more, signaling another text.

**UNKNOWN**

_ Come meet me outside. :* _

Kim tosses down a couple of twenties to the smirking bartender before quickly making her way out the party. She nearly forgets her leather jacket before stepping out into the cool air of the outside, her gaze fixated on the smirking woman leaning on a black 2018 Audi R8. Trini stands and opens the passenger door. “Ready to go princesa?”

Kim grins.

………….

The bed creaks, the headboard slams against the wall as Trini gives a harder thrust in her pussy. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck FUCK”, Kim shouts to the world. Trini smirks, giving a harsh bite to the brunettes shoulder. Now, she can mark her as much as she wants and damn if the sight of the little black and blues on that soft tan skin didn’t make her dick twitch.

Kim leans back into her embrace, looking from Trini’s soft lips to those piercing hazel irises. Oh yea, she could definitely get use to nights like this with this sexy vixen of a woman.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here's my prequel planned chapter for Toothbrush. I'm sorry for the long wait for it! If you want to know what's going on, click on [here](https://www.patreon.com/posts/20746306).
> 
> I am working on more trimberly stories as we speak and writing more chapters for A Wonderous Place For You and Me. So thank you guys for reading my stories. Talk to you guys soon! ~ Magone

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys...so I was thinking of writing a prequel to this and show how these two met and what not. Hoped you enjoyed this story! Talk to you guys soon ~Magone


End file.
